Future Imperfect
.jpeg |beskrivelse=Tar G.O.A.T.. |navn= |sted=Vault 101 |forrige=Growing Up Fast |leder til=Escape! |belønning= |gitt av=Far |relatert=tom }} er et Fallout 3 quest og det siste tilbakeblikket. For å fullføre questet, får du The G.O.A.T. Whisperer som er en Achievement på Xbox 360 og PC; og et Bronse Trofe på PlayStation 3. Walkthrough Questet starter etter at man har snakket med sin far, og han forteller deg at du må gå til klasserommet for å ta G.O.A.T. testen. Bobblehead - Medicine står på pulten hans, og dette er en av bare fire muligheter til å ta den. Like utenfor klasserommet bli Amata plaget av Butch DeLoria og gjengen hans, the Tunnel Snakes. Her kan man velge flere ulike løsninger på hvordan man ønsker å takkle situasjonen. Spilleren kan gjennom et speech alternativ advare Butch at Overseeren vil ta affære mot the Tunnel Snakes om han fortsetter med sine handlinger. Dette vil gi en positiv karma. Man får også god karma om man overbeviser Wally Mack at Butch bruker ham som lakei, som igjen fører til at han og Paul Hannon forlater gruppen. Andre gode karma løsninger er å be Butch stikke av, eller å sloss mot ham og gjengen hans. Om den siste velges vil kampen stoppe når enten spilleren eller Butch kun har 50 % HP igjen. Det eneste alternativet som gir negativ karma er om man forteller Butch at han ikke må plage Amata, da hun er svært sensitiv om vekten sin. Wally Mack kan fortsatt overbevises til å forlate gruppen etter at man har gjort dette. Eventuelt kan spilleren ignorere hendelsen totalt uten noen Karma endring. Mr. Brotch vil komme i mot spilleren når han/hun entrer klasserommet. Om man spør om man virkelig må ta testen, vil han la deg slippe den, og velge dine tag skills med en gang. Dette vil på den andre siden ikke gi deg achievementen/trofeet. Gjør man ikke dette må man sette seg ned ved en pult, og G.O.A.T testen vil begynne. Se G.O.A.T artikkelen for hvilke spørsmål man får og hvordan de ulike svarene påvirker testen. Om de ulike tag skillsene ikke er dem man ønsker seg kan man endre dette ved å snakke med Mr. Brotch like etter testen, eller før man forlater Vault 101 under Escape! questet. Idet man går ut av klasserommet starter man neste quest. Notater *Hopper man over testen ved å snakke med Mr. Brotch, vil man ikke få achievementen/trofeet "The G.O.A.T. Whisperer". * Om man venter og hører etter kan man få med seg hva de andres test resultater resulterer i. ** Amata får en såkalt supervisor oppgave, noe hennes far sannsynligvis har hatt noe med å gjøre. **Butch DeLoria får jobben som frisør. Til dette sier han at han alltid ønsket å bli en barberer, noe som ifølge ham selv er svært forskjelig fra en frisør. Under questet Trouble on the Homefront kan han gi spilleren en hårklipp. **Paul Hannon får en rolle innenfor teknisk arbeid. **Christine Kendall får oppgaven med vedlikehold. Hun selv og hennes mor ønsket at hun skulle få en rolle innenfor forskning eller hjemme økonomi. **Susie Mack får en rolle innenfor læring da, ifølge Brotch, hun har et talent for kommunisering. **Wally Mack går ut av rommet, uten å få høre resultatet av sin G.O.A.T. Man kan høre Mr. Brotch si; "Well I'll be damned, that little so and so, wish I'd thought of that when I was sixteen." Han ender senere opp med å bli en sikkerhets offiser. **Freddie Gomez sliter med sin test og blir igjen for å prøve å løse den best mulig. Man får ikke høre hva han vil bli. *Aktiverer man terminalen i kontoret idet man starter, kan en lese om et eksperiment din far og Jonas har gjort, noe som frampeker Project Purity. *Siden du kan endre dine Tag Skill etter å ha tatt the G.O.A.T., og manuelt endre disse rett før man forlater Vault 101, kan det være aktuelt for enkelte å ha noen spesifikke Tag Skills under Escape! og deretter endre disse før man forlater Vaultet. Et eksempel kan være følgende; spillere kan velge Melee Weapons som en Tag skill, da Baseball Baten kan være svært viktig når man skal ta ut vaktene, og deretter bytte Melee Weapons ut med en annen skill før man åpner vaultets ytre dør. * Questets navn leder ut fra "future imperfect"s gramatiske betydning, som beskriver en pågående handling i fremtiden: "Jeg kommer til å springe". Tatt ut av den grammatiske betydningen (som passer in i settingen, da det reffererer til skole), har "Future imperfect" blitt brukt som en tittel til mange fortellinger (inkludert en Star Trek episode) om en dystopisk eller feil aktig fremtid. *Freddie Gomez har en spesielt en morsom linje om man snakker med ham etter G.O.A.T. testen. Han spør gjerne; "I was going to go with The Overseer for Question 10. What did you put?" Bugs * Questet har hatt en tendens til å stoppe i PS3 og Xbox 360 versjonene av spillet, testen kan muligens ikke tas når spilleren sitter ved pulten. Noen studenter skriver kanskje, men ingenting annet skjer. Dette skal ikke ha blitt fikset i noen av patchene, og det eneste man kan gjøre er å starte spillet på nytt ved å hente inn en lagret save. *På PS3 versjonen er det også mulig at Mr. Brotch ikke snakker med spilleren når man går inn i klasserommet. Dette skjedde etter at flere enn 1 av Tunnel Snakes ble slått unconscious i gangen etter å ha ertet Amata. * Questet kan kanskje crashe på 360 versjonen av spillet. Om du sitter ved den andre pulten fra høyre i klasserommet, kan det hende at questet ikke starter. Om så skullle skje må du hente en lagret fil og starte fra der du lagret. *Om spillet skulle stoppe opp mens du sitter kan du også fikse dette ved å lagre mens du sitter ved pulten, og deretter hente denne filen. Testen skulle da begynne (gjelder for 360) *Etter det blendene lyset like før questet begynner, kan man på 360 versjonen se far eksaminere deg, men fingrene hans ser rare ut. * Slår du ut alle tunnel snakes og sitter på det siste setet til høyre, kan du like før testen begynner reise deg og hoppe over testen. Dette gjelder for 360. *Om du er kvinne og har hårklippen "Frazzled" vil denne bli byttet ut av "Pretty Puff" frisyren for resten av dette questet (PS3/360). Se også * Fallout 3 quests * Fallout 3 achievements Video Tutorial quest: Future Imperfect de:Futur Imperfekt en:Future Imperfect es:Futuro imperfecto fi:Future Imperfect fr:Futur imparfait it:Futuro imperfetto ko:불완전한 미래 pl:Niedoskonała Przyszłość ru:Будущее в тумане uk:Майбутнє в тумані Kategori:Quests i Fallout 3 Kategori:Achievements og trophies i Fallout 3